


Heat

by CharliChakrabarti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetic Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliChakrabarti/pseuds/CharliChakrabarti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's always been so cold in this Golden Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Blue eyes trail over a familiar lithe figure slowly. Green eyes flick away with a mischievous glint. 

 

Loki is so _**cold.**_  

 

Large, tan hands tangle into long black hair and lips connect; rough and desperate. 

 

He's not so **_chilled._**

 

A red cloak, among other pieces of clothing, fall to the ground. A pale body is laid on a large bed. 

 

The **_warmth_ ** is spreading through Loki's body. 

 

Cocks touch briefly, a teasing action from the golden man on top. Moans relative to a whore escape the man on bottom as his hole is filled. 

 

He's starting to feel _**hot.**_

 

The sound of skin slapping skin mingle with high pitched whimpers and low grunts. Calloused hands grip alabaster hips hard enough to bruise.

 

 The **_heat_ ** is devastatingly perfect. 

 

The two get lost in their pleasures and it's not long before they're spilling seed, one on his chest, the other, deep in his lover's hole. 

 

It's so hot, Loki is almost scared to get _**burnt.**_

 

Two men, one larger than the other, fall asleep in a pile. Their breath is even and  equal.

 

He's on fire, and he loves the _**flames** **.**_

 

The ebony haired mischief maker awakes the next day to find his golden warmth gone, and Loki has never felt 

So 

_**Frozen.** _


End file.
